<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bobluck by vxzresi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966736">bobluck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxzresi/pseuds/vxzresi'>vxzresi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>bobluck my beloved, please, sex👎👎👎👎👎👎, what is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxzresi/pseuds/vxzresi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wtf goes on in the printer server</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob/Luck, Luck/Bob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bobluck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=edlu+server+my+beloveds">edlu server my beloveds</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edgar and Luca kiss And then get Bob and they and gay they Marry eachother Then luck takes bob Bob says from a the they have kids Kids and sex👎👎👎👎👎👎 Is bad unholy uncool unswag notswag Gross pee dishonorable nasty so Disgusting Bob so he Divorce luck then but sad bob they get got Remarry to luck then They hold hands and die But reincarnation then they as ciphers wick sally Fart mercmaeda The mean pee End good birth Swag god</p><p>Last updated wednesday march 10th</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>